


Zostań

by RoxsanLokidottir



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan, The Ambassador's Mission - Trudi Canavan, Traitor Spy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxsanLokidottir/pseuds/RoxsanLokidottir





	Zostań

Wzywałeś mnie panie?

\- A tak Ashaki Achati pojedziesz do Kyrali

\- Do Kyrali? Po co?

\- Odbędą się tam negocjacje w sprawie Zdrajców.

*****

Dannyl szedł korytarzem Uniwersytetu. Od kiedy wrócił z Sachaki był (łagodnie mówiąc) zagubiony. Stosunki między Sachaka a Krainami Sprzymierzonymi zdecydowanie się pogorszyły , niektórzy przewidywali, że niedługo może nawet dojść do wojny, Której Kyrali zdecydowanie wolałaby uniknąć.

\- Mistrzu Dannylu!! – mag usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Odwrócił się;

\- Administratorze Lorlen.

\- Posłuchaj, niedługo przyjedzie do nas przedstawiciel króla Amakiry

\- Dlaczego?

\- Jak wiesz stosunki między Sachaką a Karinami Sprzymierzonymi pogorszyły się, szczególnie między Kyralią, a Sachaką więc król zaproponował pertraktacje pokojowe

\- Jest aż tak źle?? – Lorlen pokiwał głową

\- Ale mi chodzi o co innego Król prosił abyś w ty uczestniczył.

\- Ja?!

\- Tak byłeś ambasadorem w Sachace

\- No tak. Dobrze.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Wszedł do pałacu razem z Wielkim Mistrzem. Poprowadzono ich do sali gdzie miało się odbywać spotkanie. Wielki Mistrz zaczął rozmowę z królem, Dannyl zaś postanowił przyjrzeć się osobą będącym w pomieszczeniu. Niezbyt interesujące. Nagle jego wzrok przykuło jaskrawe Elyńskie ubranie. Tayend! Co on tu robił? Były ukochany zaczął iść w jego stronę.

\- Witaj Dannylu.

\- Co tu robisz? – mag był w lekkim szoku. Nie widział Tayenda od kilku lat. Elyńczyk uśmiechną się

\- Jestem posłańcem króla Elyne, król uznał że skoro byłem ambasadorem w Sachace to mam odpowiednie doświadczenie. Jak myślisz kogo przyśle król Amakira?

\- Nie wiem. Nie zastanawiałem się. – Dannyl odszedł od Tayenda, a jego wzrok skierował się w stronę mistrza Ferguna. Co on tu w ogóle robił – nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł służący i oznajmił

\- Przybył Ashaki Achati, wysłannik króla Amakiry. – Dannylowi zrobiło się słabo, gdyby nie to że obok stało krzesło, na którym mógł się oprzeć to pewnie przewrócił się na podłogę. Oparł się o oparcie. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Ashaki Achati zlustrował salę spojrzeniem, jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na Dannylu i Tayendzie. Potem podszedł i pokłonił się przed królem.

\- Królu Merinie

\- Ashaki Achati. Witaj w Kyrali. – król wskazał ręką pokój audiencyjny – panowie. Dannyl, Tayend, Wielki Mistrz, ashaki oraz reszta negocjatorów - skierowali się w kierunku, który król wskazał ręką. Merin przepuścił ashakiego pierwszego co wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy a jego usta wypowiedziały bezgłośnie dwa słowa Dannyl mógł się tylko domyślać że Achatiego znów zaszokowały „Kyryliańskie Maniery" .W sali stał okrągły stół. Zanim ktokolwiek zajął miejsce Achati zaczął coś omawiać z królem. Do Dannyla podszedł Fergun

\- No proszę, proszę twój były też tu jest przywitałeś się już? – Dannyl wyprostował się. Nie za bardzo wiedział o kogo dokładniej chodzie Fergunowi, ale wykluczywszy możliwość dowiedzenia się przez Feruna o Achatim odcią się

\- To nie twoja sprawa Fergun

\- Doprawdy!? To hańba dla Kyrali i Gildii.

\- To twoje zdanie. A po za tym... - Dannyl poczuł że ktoś stoi z nimi. Obrócił się gwałtownie. Przed nim stał Wielki Mistrz. Akkarin zlustrował ich spojrzeniem

\- Mistrzowie... sądzę że to nie miejsce i czas na kłótnie. A skoro nie potraficie się nie kłócić to myślę że nieodzywanie się do siebie rozwiążę problem. Zgadzacie się ze mną? – oboje kiwnęli głowami i odsunęli się od siebie. Kiedy wszyscy usiedli król zwrócił się do ashakiego Achatiego

\- Ashaki Achati Czy mógł byś powtórzyć w obecności negocjatorów jaka jest wola króla Amakiry?

\- Król Amakira nie pragnie wojny pomiędzy Krainami Sprzymierzonymi, a Sachaką. Szczególnie nie pragnie wojny z Kyralią, ale – tu przerwał na chwilę – ale z wiadomych nam wszystkim powodów niestety nasze stosunki mogą się pogorszyć.

\- Rozumiem. Myślę że dziś posłowie przedstawią tylko wolę swojego króla a jutro postaramy się coś postanowić. – Achati kiwnął głową

\- Z pewnością król mógłby przymknąć oko na wszystko co się stało gdyby Kyrali zdecydowała się wyjawić informacje o Zdrajcach, to jest jedyny warunek. – dodał jeszcze

Po tych słowach posłowe zaczęli przedstawiać opinie władców swoich krain

\- Muszę się nad tym zastanowić, a ty zapewne jesteś zmęczony podróżą. Wielki Mistrz Akkarin zaproponował abyś ty razem z osobami uczestniczącymi w negocjacjach zamieszkali przez ten czas w Gildi Magów. Ja tym czasem naradzę się z moimi doradcami i jutro będziemy kontynuować. Czy zgadzasz się na to? – ashaki kiwnął głową. – świetnie. Zatem Wielki Mistrzu zabierz naszego gościa do Gildi. Mistrzu Dannylu, Tayendzie proszę was abyście zostali na chwilę. Wielki Mistrz i ashaki pokłonili się królowi i wyszli, a za nimi przedstawiciele Krain Sprzymierzonych. Merin westchnął ciężko  
\- Powiedzcie mi co o tym wszystkim sądzicie, co powinniśmy zrobić? – zapadła cisza – Mistrzu Dannylu?

\- Są dwie możliwości albo się zgodzimy albo nie. Ale jeśli się zgodzimy, jeśli wierzyć w to co mówił Mistrz Lorkin, to przez nas zginie większość Zdrajców. A z kolei jeśli się nie zgodzimy to jest możliwość, że wybuchnie wojna, wtedy zginą Kyrylianie i najpewniej Mistrz Lorkin. Mamy sytuację patową. – król pokiwał głową

-Wiem już co myśli Król Elyne, ale wydaje mi się że nie zgadzasz się z jego opinia Tayendzie, dlaczego? – Merin skierował wzrok na Tayenda. Ten wyprostował się.

\- Król Elyne jest za tym aby zgodzić się na warunki króla Amakiry. Uważa, że Zdrajcy są wewnętrzną sprawą Sachaki i Krainy sprzymierzone nie powinny się w to mieszać. A ja myślę że Zdrajcy mogliby być sojusznikiem Krain Sprzymierzonych - Merin zamyślił się.

\- Pozostali królowie jak widzieliście są podzieleni. Mi i Gildi zostawili rozstrzygnięcie tej sprawy. Mistrzu Dannylu czy jest możliwość że Mistrz Lorkin pomimo mojego rozkazu będzie się opierał czytaniu myśli.

\- Tak to bardzo możliwe chociaż sądzę, że jeśli otrzyma wyraźny rozkaz to go wykona. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Pozostaje jeszcze sprawa, że Mistrz Lorkin pozostaje w więzieniu w Sachace – Król pokiwał głową

\- Tak to też jest problem. Zanim wydam rozkaz chciałbym się wcześniej zobaczyć z Mistrzem Lorkinem, ale z tego co mówił wcześniej Król Amakira nie jest to możliwe. Dobrze. Dziękuję, pomyślę nad tym. Możecie odejść.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Dannyl opadł na łóżko. Był zmęczony. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Brunet wysłał magię w stronę drzwi, które natychmiast się otworzyły. Do pokoju wszedł Rothen.

\- Jak było? Bo po minie Wielkiego Mistrza widziałem, że nie za wiele udało się ustalić.

\- Bo tak było... ech... jutro będziemy kontynuować.

\- Znałeś wcześniej Ashakiego Achatiego? – Dannyl westchnął, miał wrażenie, że jego były mentor czyta z niego jak z otwartej księgi.

\- Wprowadzał mnie w kulturę Sachaki i przedstawiał większość Ashakich. – Rothen zmrużył oczy.

\- Skoro go znałeś to może zapytaj go czy jest jakieś najmniej szkodliwe wyjście. – Dannyl uważnie popatrzył na Rothena. Taak to był dobry pomysł, ale wymagał by rozmowy z Achatim. Mag westchnął.

\- Czy ja wiem. Może to i dobry pomysł. Ale wątpię aby zadziałało. – w tym momencie Dannyl przypomniał sobie to co kiedyś mówił mu Achati : „Moja lojalność należy w pierwszej kolejności do Sachaki i Króla. (...) Nic tego nie zmieni i nic zmienić nie powinno. Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób : gdyby mój Król kazał mi cię zabić, zrobiłbym to. Bez wahania"* – Na wspomnienie tych słów Dannyla zaczęły nachodzić wątpliwości

\- Nie, nie uda się. Ashaki Achati jest człowiekiem stawiającym na pierwszym miejscu posłuszeństwo wobec Króla i kraju.

\- Ale spróbować możesz. Prawda? – Dannyl podniósł się z łóżka i popatrzył na Rothena

\- Taak spróbować nie zaszkodzi...

\- Podobno król poprosił cię żebyś został chwilę. O co pytał?

\- O to co sądzę o całej sytuacji.

\- A co sądzisz?

\- Nie wiem... Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Jeśli Lorkin nie chcę zdradzić tego czego się dowiedział o Zdrajcach to widoczni ma ku temu jakieś powody, ale musimy się też liczyć z tym że Sachakanie mogą w końcu nie wytrzymać i odczytać jego myśli bez zezwolenia.

\- Nie posuną się do tego

\- Nie możemy być tego pewni. Jeśli Król Merin odmówi wydania rozkazu to Sachakanie mogą już nie być tacy ugodowi. Ale możesz mieć rację powinienem porozmawiać z Achatim może czegoś się dowiem. A odchodząc od sprawy Sachaki to czy Sonea ma ochotę mnie zabić?

\- Miała. Ale już chyba jej przeszło. – Dannyl uśmiechną się

\- To dobrze.

\- Pójdę już. – młody mag kiwną głową. Kiedy Rothen wyszedł, Dannyl siedział jeszcze chwilę po czym wyszedł.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ashaki Achati usiadł na fotelu. Ale po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. W pierwszej chwili Sachakanin siedział i czekał aż niewolnicy wpuszczą gościa do środka, ale potem zorientował się że nie wziął ze sobą nawet źródła. Wysłał w stronę drzwi trochę magii. Po chwili stanął w nich Dannyl.

\- Mistrzyu Dannylu. Wejdź. To wizyta polityczna czy prywatna? – mag zamyślił się na chwilę

\- I polityczna i prywatna.

\- W takim razie usiądź i powiedz co cię tu sprowadza.

\- Jak myślisz jak skończy się ta cała sprawa?

\- Nie wiem naprawdę nie wiem. Wiesz szczerze liczyłem że twoja wizyta będzie prywatna, czy możemy nie rozmawiać o politycy – Dannyl uśmiechnął się lekko

\- Tak.

\- Kim był ten mag któremu posyłałeś takie spojrzenia jakbyś z chęcią go zabił?

\- A masz ochotę mi pomóc? To mistrz Fergun.

\- Pomóc? Hm.. Wiesz jako osoba znająca wyższą magię mógłbym... - Dannyl spiorunował go wrokiem. Sachakanin podniósł ręce w obronnym geście – to była twoja propozycja

\- Jasne... - Ashaki westchną cicho i pokręcił głową i usiadł obok maga na kanapie. Otwierał już usta żeby coś powiedzieć kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. W oczach Dannyla zabłysła iskra rozbawienia.

\- Założę się że to Tayend.

\- Czyli po staremu.. – mruknął Achati – przysięgam kiedyś go zabije... - Dannyl roześmiał się cicho.

\- Lepiej otwórz Ashaki Achati to pukanie nie ustanie..- powiedział kiedy pukanie się powtórzyło. Sahakanin wstał i otworzył drzwi.

\- Tayendzie... no proszę co za niespodzianka... co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Chciałbym porozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach..

\- Wybacz ale obiecałem Dannylowi że nie będziemy już rozmawiać o polityce.

\- To ja ci to obiecałem Sahakańczyku! –zaprotestował Dannyl z kieliszkiem wina w ręku. Tayend wszedł do środka.

\- Dannylu nie powinieneś pić...

\- być może... ale zamiast marudzić mógłbyś mi dolać...v

-Nie... raczej nie..- Achati dolał Dannylowi.

\- Dziękuję-zaśmiał się brunet- Widzisz On jest miły.

\- A może chce cię upić i wykorzystać?

\- Cóż wtedy zapewne stałbyś za drzwiami i wyrzucał sobie, że nie wykorzystałeś swojej szansy... Tayend skrzywił się

\- Usiądź ambasadorze – uśmiechnął się Achati. – Nalać ci wina?

\- Lepiej zabierz je Dannylowi... Dobrze wiesz, że magowie są bardziej podatni na alkohol.

\- Jestem pewien, że nic mu nie będzie. Czemu jesteś taki spięty?

\- Może nie mam ochoty pić z wrogiem?

\- Uważasz mnie za swojego wroga, ambasadorze?

\- Ty mi powiedz.

\- Absolutnie. Nie pragnę być twoim wrogiem. – skinął mu lekko głową. – muszę reprezentować wolę mojego władcy. Bez względu na wszystko.

\- Zabiorę Dannyla i nie będę się narzucał.

\- Zabierzesz!? Gdzie? Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram... - zaśmiał się mag upijając kolejny łyk wina. – Achaaati... ?

\- Tak?

\- Nalej mi jeszcze?...

\- Nie.

\- Proooooszę... Dostaniesz nagrodę... -zrobił rozbrajającą minę o już chciał pocałować wysłannika z Sachaki kiedy Tayend pociągną go do tyłu.

\- Zabiorę go.

\- Zazdrośnik. – mag wyglądał jak obrażone dziecko. – Zawsze przerywasz w najciekawszych momentach...

\- Co to znaczy „najciekawszych momentach"?

\- Nie twoja sprawa. – założył ręce na piersi. Tayend zmrużył oczy. Mag wyjął kieliszek z ręki Achatiego i dopił. Tayend pociągnął go na korytarz.

****

Dannyl z jękiem otworzył oczy. Wtulił twarz w coś ciepłego.

-mh... - Napotkał błękitne oczy. – Tayend... Bardzo się spiłem?

\- Bardzo.

\- Jak bardzo?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. – Dannyl podniósł się powoli.

\- Negocjacje...

\- Za trzy godziny. – mag położył się. – Mam iść?

\- Zostań. – westchnął Dannyl patrząc na płaszcz Achatiego na krześle. – był tu?.. – Tayend milczał. – Zostań. – przymknął oczy.

_____________________________

*fragment Trylogii Zdrajcy


End file.
